


Two For One

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Two For One

Title: Two For One  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 318  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html) and [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html).

  
~

Two For One

~

“Charlie?” Harry shook his head. “This is so weird! I’ve been running into all sorts of people today...”

“I haven’t been here in ages,” Charlie said, settling into the chair Draco had just vacated. “But something gave me the urge to stop in for a pint.”

“Great. Can we go now?” Draco asked Neville pointedly.

Neville rolled his eyes. “I suppose so,” he said, and, with a wink and a significant look at Charlie, Neville dragged Draco away.

Harry smiled. Apparently Neville approved of his current prospect. “So what are you doing in the country?” he asked, his eyes lingering on Charlie’s fine form.

Charlie grinned easily. “I’m home visiting Mum and Dad for their anniversary,” was the surprising answer. “We’re all in town this week and Bill wanted me to come by Gringotts. I was on my way there when I got thirsty.”

Harry hesitated and after a moment of wrestling with his conscience, decided to come clean. “Um, I may have had something to do with that,” he confessed. Explaining quickly about the matchmaking Spell, Harry finally said, “So you see, it may be the spell making you do this. Sorry.”

Charlie was still smiling though, and Harry let out a relieved breath. “Oh, I have no problem with a spell pushing me in your direction, Harry,” he murmured, leaning closer. “I’ve always thought you were more than passably attractive.”

Blushing as Charlie took his hand, Harry wondered if the spell had actually worked this quickly.

“So, would you consider going out to dinner with me?”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

“Oi, what am I, then? Chopped liver? I thought we were having dinner tonight.”

Harry, his hand still clasped in Charlie’s, looked up into soulful brown eyes, _Could I be this lucky_? he wondered. _Two for one..._

~


End file.
